The end
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: The ending to my other story, 'The Black Sisters' Explains how Bellatrix came to be how she is now
1. Chapter 1

It was perfect weather, a nice 70 degrees Fahrenheit, with a cool breeze. Irma Black, Cygnus' Mother was in town for the birth of the baby. Cygnus and Irma were eating breakfast at a small table at the front of the manor. Druella and the girls walked out, she was going to show them the new baby birds that had just hatched. She started walking over to them, her hand rubbing her belly

"I worry about her," Irma told Cygnus, "The healer said she shouldn't be walking around too much."

"She's so nervous."

"He also thinks that she shouldn't sleep with you anymore."

"He said what?"

"He doesn't want you to sleep with her for the rest of her pregnancy." She stated, "I think he means you being too heavy on the baby, or Druella's frail body. Anyway, I don't think it's too good for Druella, with too much excitement."

Cygnus was about to object, but Druella walked over to the table. "Good morning." She said, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Irma, as she got up to go inside, leaving the two alone

She walked over to Cygnus, "Good morning babe," she said, bending down and kissing him on the lips.

"Morning Darling," He wrapped his arms around her gigantic belly, which looked as if it would explode at any moment. He kissed her belly.

"Oh! Do you feel the baby kick!" She grabbed his hand and put it over her stomach. "I think he wants to come out," she laughed.

"I hope not too soon."

"The baby's due any day now." She sighed, taking a seat on his lap.

"The healer said we shouldn't sleep together for the rest of your pregnancy." He said, sadly.

"Sleeping as in, 'goodnight sleeping', or as in... uh the other kind?"

"The better one..."

Druella shook her head disapprovingly.

••

Druella was breathing heavily, her face was colorless, she was sweating like crazy.

"Try to realax, don't be nervous."

"Will she be all right?" asked Cygnus nervously. He was holding Druella's hands. The healer didn't answer.

"Breath deeply. Work with me. You can yell if you want too." But Druella couldn't yell anymore, she'd been yelling for the past few hours. she too was exausted. silent tears streamed down her fact. Another contraction tore through her lower body.

"Stop moving around so much, you might hurt your baby."

"Dont be afraid, we'll work through this together. Listen to me, Babe. We have to work hard on this." Cygnus said to her.

"Now give it a try and push again," Druella took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. "Don't give up the baby needs to breath," the healer assured, "I know it feels terrible."

Cygnus was next to Druella crying.

"Oh Cygnus," she said weakly, holding his chin up, "don't cry, darling. I love you." Druella looked terrible. Her beautiful black, wavy hair was messed up. Her face was full of pain. It reflected her past. "T-the baby. He won't live long. But if he's a boy he will be named Cygnus the Fourth."

"Keep it coming, keep it coming, good girl. Take a big breath now." The nurse put her hands between Druella's legs. "The head is starting to come out." She looked up at them "One more Druella!" The nurse said as she pulled the baby out.

The baby was dead. Druella was dead. Blood covered the pure white sheets.

They didnt even notice Bella, who was watching from the door that was left a bit open. She would be scarred for life. The image of her mother would rot her brain until the day she died.

Cygnus knelt down next to the bed, and brushed his hand over Druella's pale, lifeless face. The healer pulled the bloodstained sheets up over her head.

"C-can I see my b-baby?" He cried.

The nurse nodded, bringing a limp baby, swaddled in blankets, to him. The baby could have been sleeping for all he knew.

"He's a boy." The nurse said, now crying too. She had become close to the family during Druella's pregnancy.

He looked down at the lifeless baby boy in his arms.

•••

Narcissa knocked on Bella's bedroom door. She told her to go away.

"B-but Bella I-I w-" Narcissa cried. Bella opened the door. Cissa ran into Bella's arms. "M-mummy."

Bella held Cissa tight. Cissa's was crying, her head was buried into Bella's chest. "Come on. L-let's lay down Cissy."

Cissa and Bella went to her bed and laid down. Bella still held on to Narcissa. All they could do was cry.

Andromeda walked up stairs, she didn't know what was going on. The healers came out talking to each other "I've been trying to get him out, but h-" they noticed Andy.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh. You didn't know? I'm sorry," she put a hand on Andy's shoulder, "Your mother passed during childbirth." Andy ran to Bella.

•••

Cygnus wasn't well enough to attend the funeral. He couldn't bear to see his wife, and newborn son be put in the ground. A lot of people came to pay their respects.

After the funeral, the girls had many people coming up to them and saying how sorry they were.

A woman came up to them, "I didn't know your mother, but the thought of three children without a mum, makes me _sick_." She broke down in tears hugging each of the girls.

Others weren't so nice. They were happy Druella had died. They didn't like Cygnus, so they sneered rude remarks at the children.

Nothing was really the same for the girls after the death of their mother. They stayed with their aunt and her sons Sirius and Regulus. Cygnus couldn't bear living in that house anymore.

TBC in a new story called 'The End' that I've already posted the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve year old Andromeda, and nine year old Narcissa were sitting on the living room floor of 12 Grimmuald Place, playing with their little cousins, Sirius and Regulus. Bellatrix, who was fourteen, was just sitting on the sofa, twirling her wand in her black, curly hair.

Narcissa got off of the floor and walk over to the sofa where Bellatrix was sitting. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting. What does it look like I'm doing Cissy?"

Cissa shrugged. She sat right next to Bella on the sofa. "What are you thinking about?"

"None of your business, you little prat." Bella sneered as she stood up. "You've left poor Regulus alone."

...

Cygnus was crying. You could tell how much pain he was in. He not only had lost his wife, but his best friend. They were almost like a perfect fairy tale couple. Almost. They both had weaknesses, but Cygnus never showed his infront of her. Druella did a great deal in showing hers though. She would get vivid memories of her dad. Ones she couldn't stop. She was suicidal most of her whole life. Cygnus caught her countless times trying to kill herself.

Bellatrix walked into the room. "Father?" She said, making sure it was alright to come in. She sat on the side of Cygnus' bed. They sat a while in silence until Cygnus looked at her, "Bella, you look just like your mother." She had the same dark hair, heavy lidded eyes; She was a spitting image of her. Cygnus took Bellatrix into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I miss mum." She cried, her head buried in his chest. Bella had never seen Cygnus cry before; except out of happiness.

...

Walburga walked into the living room to check on her boys. While Andy was playing with them, Cissa was still sitting on the sofa, head in her hands, sobbing. Walburga walked over to her, placed a hand on her shoulder, and smoothed Cissa's hair as she sobbed into her lap.

"It's alright to cry Cissa," she soothed.

She clutched Cissa's head in her arms, and ran her hands through her hair.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her, assuring that she truly was there. "Why did it have to be Mummy?" she asked in a whisper. She could still not believe that her mum had died. At that, Walnurga's tears had trickled down her face.

"Cissa," she shushed her. She kept hold of her, cradling her, a bit closer to her heart. Cissa could hear the soft beats of her heart and it soothed her from the sadness she felt.

...

Andromeda didn't have anyone to comfort her. Ever since Narcissa was born, Bellatrix loved her the most. She was intrigued by the little baby Cissa. She even had her own name for her, Cissy. Nobody but Bella could call her that. Bella had a special bond with Narcissa that Andy just didn't have. Every time something tragic happened, for example, their mother's death, Bella would comfort Cissa.

Andromeda sought comfort in a friend at school. Ted Tonks. She didn't tell anyone about him though. That's because he was a mudblood.

...

Bella had changed the most though, witnessing her mother's death. That day she became the Bellatrix that you all know, the phoyscopath obsessed with torture.


End file.
